


Slash Club

by DanzaNelFuoco



Series: Di Draghi voyer, madri fangirl e padri che non vorrebbero vedere [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Ygraine fraintese la sua reticenza.<br/>"Mi state nascondendo qualcosa?" Con passo cadenzato gli girò attorno.<br/>Non che una donna come lei potesse sperare di avere un briciolo di potere su un uomo come lui, nonostante il suo titolo regale. Tuttavia tentò ugualmente, seguendo e ricalcando i modi che il marito Uther usava con i suoi sudditi per intimorirli. Non che suo marito avrebbe mai approvato quel genere di conversazione, Uther era un tale ottuso!<br/>Lady Ygraine invece, lei sì, che era di vedute aperte.<br/>Tuttavia non così aperte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Club

**Slash Club**

 

 

Ygraine sorrise all'uomo di fronte a lei, che la guardava con aria circospetta.

"So perché mi avete fatto convocare, Mia Signora." le disse, mentre la Regina di Camelot continuava a fissarlo senza che nessuno dei sui regali muscoli facciali smettesse di sorridere.

"Non otterrete nulla da me, semplicemente perché non SO nulla."

La Regina si accigliò per un istante, prima di riacquistare il sorriso saputo di poco prima.

"Suvvia, li avete visti insieme, avete visto il ragazzo. Dovete sapere qualcosa."

L'uomo scosse il capo, restio a dare qualunque informazione.

"Non è così, Milady."

Lady Ygraine fraintese la sua reticenza.

"Mi state nascondendo qualcosa?" Con passo cadenzato gli girò attorno.

Non che una donna come lei potesse sperare di avere un briciolo di potere su un uomo come lui, nonostante il suo titolo regale.

Tuttavia tentò ugualmente, seguendo e ricalcando i modi che il marito Uther usava con i suoi sudditi per intimorirli. Non che suo marito avrebbe mai approvato quel genere di conversazione, Uther era un tale ottuso!

Lady Ygraine invece, lei sì, che era di vedute aperte.

Tuttavia non _così_ aperte.

L'uomo di fronte a lei si agitò a disagio.

"Balinor! Vuoi forse dirmi che tuo figlio non ha intenzioni serie con il mio piccolo Arthur?" un'espressione sdegnosa si distinse sul volto della Regina e la sua voce raggiunse una acuta tonalità isterica.

"Calmatevi, mia Signora, o vi verrà un malore..."

"Sono già morta, Balinor, nel caso ti fosse sfuggito, lo siamo entrambi! Sarà meglio che il tuo piccolo demonio non si azzardi a toccare il mio bambino..."

"Maestà, vorrei ricordarvi che hanno entrambi vent'anni, non sono più bambini. Inoltre..." Davvero non voleva dirlo, ma avrebbe mentito alla sovrana pur di vederla calmarsi. Tutta quella agitazione non era normale. Dunque avrebbe detto a Lady Ygraine quello che voleva sentirsi dire, stravolgendo il senso delle parole che gli erano state riferite.

"Inoltre?"

"Inoltre il Drago mi ha detto" Ygraine sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra "che il loro Destino è insieme."

"Questo non dice molto sulle intenzioni di tuo figlio,"

"Sono due facce della stessa moneta?" ritentò, ma la Regina non ne sembrava ancora del tutto convinta.

"Insomma, Merlin aiuterà Arthur a creare Albion, non penso possano esistere intenzioni più... ehm... serie."

La nobildonna sembrò dichiararsi contenta. Balinor si chiese perché stesse intrattenendo una conversazione del genere, pregando tutti gli antichi dei di non doverci pensare mai più.

Nel giro di due giorni aveva scoperto di avere un figlio, era morto ed era stato chiamato a colloquio dalla defunta regina per discutere della possibilità della nascita di una relazione omosessuale tra i loro rispettivi figli. Decisamente un po' troppo per essere affrontato in così poco tempo. Anche perché, in tutta coscienza, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere dei nipotini, possibilmente almeno un maschio a cui un giorno Merlin avrebbe potuto tramandare il potere di dominare i draghi. E se avere un "erede" era importante per lui, a maggior ragione sarebbe dovuto esserlo per la Regina di Camelot, il cui regno sarebbe rimasto senza re se Arthur non avesse compiuto il suo dovere, sposando una donna.

Quindi, da dove veniva tutta quella smania di accasare suo figlio con quello del Signore dei Draghi?

Se glielo avesse davvero chiesto, Ygraine avrebbe probabilmente risposto che con la magia un modo per procreare un erede lo si sarebbe trovato. Allora Balinor si sarebbe sentito davvero male. Fu un bene che si fosse tenuto per sé i suoi dubbi.

"Parlami un po' di questo Drago. Cosa ti avrebbe detto precisamente sul... _destino_?"

"Beh, lui è stato... molto criptico, sì, criptico. Tutti i draghi sono molto criptici."

Balinor pregò interiormente di essere congedato. Non aveva intenzione di spendere una parola di più sull'argomento.

"Puoi condurmi da questo Drago?"

No, non gli piaceva per niente il luccichio negli occhi della regina. Era decisamente inquietante.

Tuttavia acconsentì perché quella, anche se era morta e non poteva più farlo impiccare, era comunque la sua Regina.

 

 

 

Balinor strinse la radice del naso tra l'indice e il pollice, pentendosi di aver accettato di scortare la sovrana nella grotta.

Il Drago, quel dannato essere, lo avrebbe costretto a lavarsi le orecchie con il sapone e a bere decisamente troppo vino - pregò che il vino si potesse bere anche nel Regno dei Morti e che avesse lo stesso effetto che in quello dei vivi - nel tentativo di dimenticare tutto quello che stava udendo.

Declinò con un'espressione di schifo malcelato la proposta di Lady Ygraine di unirsi alla conversazione. Davvero non aveva intenzione di discutere su chi pensava sarebbe stato sopra e chi sotto.

"Merlin è l'unico che sappia tenergli testa, dunque necessariamente non si farà sottomettere..."

"Però Arthur è comunque il principe, l'ha già spedito alla gogna più volte e potrebbe ordinargli..."

Balinor avrebbe voluto avere una pala per sotterrarsi. Povero Merlin! Improvvisamente in Drago si zittì, interrompendosi nel bel mezzo di una frase.

"Che c'è? Che succede?" volle sapere Lady Ygraine.

Balinor avrebbe giurato che le fauci del Drago si fossero aperte in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Non se sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono, se lo sentiva.

"Da quello che vedo, Milady, penso che tra poco non ci sarà più bisogno di speculazioni."

Il volto di Lady Ygraine sembrò illuminarsi, mentre Balinor si fece terreo, cercando di convincersi che il Drago non intendesse veramente quello che aveva detto. Ci doveva essere per forza un altro significato a quelle parole.

"Quindi stanno per... Oh, è meraviglioso!" batté le mani Ygraine, eccitata.

Un trepidante silenzio calò sulla grotta.

"Penso che..." lo ruppe il Drago poco dopo. "O forse...." il Drago inclinò la testa squamosa, scrutando cose che i due defunti non potevano vedere. "No, adesso che guardo meglio direi che..." si ammutolì improvvisamente, scrutando il vuoto con aria pensierosa.

Dieci minuti più tardi l'unico suono che emise fu un "oh".

"Dunque?" chiese Ygraine, impaziente.

Il Drago si riscosse e rivolse la sua attenzione ai due spiriti.

"Fanno a turno, mia Signora."

"Lo sapevo che il mio Arthur era generoso!"

A quel punto Balinor desiderò essere vivo per poter morire di nuovo. Invece svenne.


End file.
